Аметист Стар/Галерея
Первый сезон Ponies in the town hall S1E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Приглашение на бал Amethyst Star gets a muffin S1E04.png|Сбор урожая Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png|Заносчивый грифон Ponies afraid of the ursa minor S1E06.png|Хвастунишка Amethyst Star and Gala Appleby walk past Fluttershy S1E7.png|Укрощение дракона Twilight heads to Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png|Незваные гости Cropped Amethyst Star carrying hedgehog during song S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Ponies look aghast S1E12.png|Отличительные знаки The other ponies pass Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Осенний забег Hoity Toity appears S1E14.png|Рождённая для успеха Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|Шоу талантов Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Секреты дружбы Applejack concerned about the ruckus S1E21.png|Яблоки раздора Fluttershy tries to comfort Twilight S1E22.png|Птица Феникс Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|День рождения Diamond Mint, Amethyst Star, and Parasol look at each other S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Main cast has come S2E02.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Нулевой урок Berryshine Pie 2 S2E5.png|Настоящие сёстры Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|Загадочная лихорадка Aren't you milking this S2E08.png|Таинственный защитник Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png|Пони из высшего общества Amethyst Star and Berryshine running away S02E10.png|Секрет моего роста CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон First crowd S3E04.png|Плохое яблоко Amethyst staring at Scootaloo S3E6.png|Неспящие в Понивилле Angel bounces away S03E11.png|Только для любимцев Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Полёт к финишу Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png|Суперпони Soarin falls down S4E10.png|Радужные водопады Discord comes out of the box S4E11.png|Третий лишний Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки A small-scale model of Ponyville S4E13.png|Будь проще! Crowd cheering S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Ponies see floating leaf S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Crowd singing along S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Amethyst Star trading with Sassaflash S4E22.png|Честная сделка Pinkie bouncing in front of Carousel Boutique S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Ponies in shock S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии'' Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок/Короткометражки Background characters on the runway EG2.png Rose posing on the runway EG2.png Amethyst Star posing on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png Пятый сезон Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png|Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png|Блум и тень Rainbow sees ponies decorating their houses with icicles S5E5.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Amethyst Star -nopony's asked me to organize anything- S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Nerdy delegate at Canterlot cafe table S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк A party S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png|Налаживание отношений Ponies frightened by the Tantabus S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Ponies watching from outside the window S5E14.png|Бутик в Кантерлоте Amethyst Star and Dinky Doo on the demolished course SE17.png|Братский фестиваль Fluttershy relieved to see nothing scary happening S5E21.png|Мастер страха Amethyst Star shocked S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Twilight Sparkle's audience right side S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон Mayor Mare signing a scroll S6E4.png|Знаки отличия Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png|Никаких вторых шансов Rainbow Dash flying into town S6E7.png|Новичок Дэш Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png|День очага Fluttershy and Rainbow return to Ponyville S6E11.png|Братишка Флаттершай Written Script and Amethyst Star look at Tasty Treat flyer S6E12.png|Добавь специй в свою жизнь Carts racing around the bend S6E14.png|Не ставь карт впереди пони Товары с персонажем Mystery pack 4 Amethyst Star.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Amethyst Star doll.jpg Amethyst Star, Very Organized card MLP CCG.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Разное MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Amethyst Star/Gallery es:Amethyst Star/Galería Категория:Галереи персонажей